What Surgeons Want
by mcdreamy-lover89
Summary: Based on 414 so very spoilerish. Derek gets to work that morning and soon discovers that he is able to hear the thoughts of every female member of staff. Just a bit of fun and a little bit of therapy to get me through to the finale! One Shot! The italics


_Based on 414 so very spoilerish. Derek gets to work that morning and soon discovers that he is able to hear the thoughts of every female member of staff. Just a bit of fun and a little bit of therapy to get me through to the finale! One Shot! The italics are the girls thoughts!!_

_**What Surgeons Want!**_

**Derek walked into Seattle Grace Hospital early, he wanted to be prepared before the new patient himself and Meredith had for their clinical trial. He was hopeful for this one. He walked up to the nurses station to get his chart.**

**"Good morning" Derek smiled at the nurse.**

**"Good morning Dr Shepherd" She smiled. **_My God Rose is the luckiest person on the planet. Imagine sleeping with that perfect body every night. I wonder what he looks like naked. Hmm I wonder if he prefers Derek or Dr Shepherd in bed._

**Derek coughed and looked up at the nurse in shock. "I'm sorry?" He blushed.**

**"I um didn't say anything" The nurse looked at him confused. **_Does he look that sexy naturally or does it take an hour in front of the mirror?_

**"Its natural" Derek frowned and walked away. The nurse stared after him in shock. Derek walked past everyone to the elevator. He heard a number of different female voices at the same time. He soon realized that their lips were not moving but they were still talking. Not to anyone, they were talking to themselves. A mixture of 'I am so tired, I cannot wait to get out of this pit today, he said the on call room in ten minutes would I be desperate if I went now?' All women, Derek was completely confused. Mark came and stood next to him. Derek leaned close to Mark.**

**"Dude what the hell?" Mark frowned as Derek invaded his personal space.**

**"How come I can't hear what you are thinking?" Derek frowned.**

**"Um..." Mark frowned at his friend. "What?"**

**"Nothing" Derek shook his head. The elevator opened and they both stepped on.**

**"Anyway I have a one track mind" Mark smirked.**

**"Of course you do" Derek rolled his eyes. The elevator stopped and Rose stepped on. Mark rolled his eyes and stepped back.**

**"Good morning" She smiled nervously. **_I love you_

**"What?" Derek asked outraged.**

**"You OK?" Rose asked with concern. **_Marriage. I want kids. I love you Derek Shepherd. How do I tell him? I should just play it cool. Its only been a couple of weeks. Marriage and Kids. Mrs Derek Shepherd. Oh yeah I like the sound of that._

**"I have to go" Derek said quickly and practically ran off the elevator. That was the strangest thing he had ever experienced. He ran into his office to get changed. Who knew Rose was so... Clingy. He got changed into his scrubs and walked out of his office. There were more thoughts but one voice sounded familiar, he looked up to see Izzie walking down the hall.**

_I am hardcore. I can do this, I am Dr Izzie Stevens. I will not tell Alex. I can't, I am Rebecca's doctor. Meredith and Cristina wouldn't tell Alex because they are hardcore and I am hardcore. No longer will I be remembered as the psycho doctor who cut the L Vad wire. Today is the day. I am a doer, I am not a watcher. I am Dr Izzie Stevens._

**Derek watched Izzie walk past him with amusement. She looked at him with a frown but kept walking anyway. Derek smiled to himself as he walked down the hall. He walked into the patients room and realized that Meredith wasn't there yet. Meredith. He couldn't stop the small smile that played on his lips. He was going to be able to hear her thoughts. This just got interesting.**

**"Good morning I am Dr Shepherd" Derek smiled at the young man lying in bed. His father was sitting next to him also the army Doctor. **

**"Hey" The patient sighed.**

**"I know you are nervous Darren" Derek sighed.**

**"Just a little" Darren smiled. Derek was distracted by something coming from outside the room. **

_He's with Rose, He's with Rose, He's with Rose, He's with Rose. Come on Meredith you can do this. Just remember. HE IS WITH ROSE. _

**Derek smiled when Meredith walked into the room. He had no idea what that was about but it definitely intrigued him. Then again, everything Meredith Grey did intrigued him. "Sorry I'm late"**

**"We just got started" Derek smiled.**

_Oh god stop smiling like that. It is going to make this very difficult. He's with Rose, He's with Rose, He's with Rose. My God he looks good in blue. No stop, he is with Rose._

**"Um good" Meredith said. Derek stopped smiling and nervously licked his lips.**

_Oh God, he licked his lips. Is he trying to kill me? Derek's tongue doing wonderful things to my body. No. He is with Rose. No kissing, no sex. No tongue anywhere on my body._

**Derek coughed nervously. He began to get flustered as his pants tightened. No this was not good. Who knew Meredith had such a dirty mind? He had completely zoned out on Meredith explaining the procedure to Darren.**

**"Dr Shepherd?" Meredith said. Derek looked at her in awe. "Don't you agree?" She asked with a frown.**

**"Oh yeah right" Derek nodded. Everyone was distracted by another man walking into the room. Derek decided to leave them to it. Meredith followed behind him. "So we will do scans. Page me when we get the results" Derek smiled.**

**"Sure thing Dr Shepherd" Meredith nodded. **_Remember the good old days when we would do it in that on call room. My God that was fun. I need sex, no I don't just need sex. I need sex with Derek. He is the only one that can make me scream. God damn it. He is with Rose Meredith. _

**Derek smiled in amusement as he watched her facial features mirror her thoughts. Yes he remembered the sex in that on call room very well. And Meredith was the only one who could illicit a scream from his lips. "Are you OK Meredith?" He asked, his face was filled with amusement.**

**"Fine" Meredith nodded and quickly walked away from him. Derek almost laughed out load at her thoughts. She was just so amazing. He got on to the elevator with Callie Torrez as well as two other men. He didn't know Callie that well so they just nodded professionally to each other.**

_Addison is wrong all wrong. Why would she even suggest that? My God if she wasn't back in LA right now I would kick her ass. Vagina Monologues. How stupid is that?_

**Derek's head whipped around with interest.**

_Did I say that out loud or something? Why is he looking at me like that? No I didn't, he is the only one looking at me like that. He is just being an ass. Yeah that's it. I am not attracted to Erica Hahn. Oh God I really need to find Mark freaking Sloan._

**Callie walked past Derek and out of the elevator. The only thing going through Derek's mind was Vagina Monologues? Where the hell did Addie come up with that? He shook his head and stepped off the elevator. This day is so freaking weird. He thought back to Meredith and couldn't help but smile. She wanted him. Badly. That made him smile brightly. His pager went and he smiled when he saw it was Meredith. He decided to run up the stairs to get to her quicker. He smiled when he saw her looking at the scans.**

**"So what have we got?" Derek asked, he looked at the scans with her. "OK so for this to work we need to inject two needles into the brain. You are going to be needle number two. Don't be nervous we are going to practice." Derek smiled. Meredith nodded. He turned the lights down and lit up the brain and pin pointed the tumor. "For it to work we have to be totally in sync with one another." He smiled.**

_I like the sound of that. Totally in sync. He's with Rose, He's with Rose' He's with Rose. _

**Derek looked at her with a smirk.**

**"What?" Meredith blushed.**

**"Nothing" He shook his head and turned his attention back to the fake brain in front of him but he could feel Meredith staring at him.**

_His hair looks good short. He has had it short for a while but today. Today it looks really good. And his stubble. Why does he have to look so tempting without even trying? Like 5 minutes in the bathroom and he comes out looking like that. He's with Rose Meredith. God damn it Dr Wyatt this is not working. The fantasies are not going away. I am going to kick her ass at the next session._

**Who the hell was Dr Wyatt? Session? Derek looked at Meredith with interest. She was in therapy. She was having sexual fantasies about him. He would be lying if he said he wasn't doing the same. She says 5 minutes in the bathroom and he looks like this. She can wake up in the morning and already be oh so very appealing to him. He missed waking up with her in the morning. It had been months since they did that. He sighed deeply and focused his attention on his work, trying to ignore her **_**He's with Rose **_**chant. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Derek stood doing paperwork before his surgery. Everyone else was in the cafeteria but there were too many thoughts coming to his ears. It was annoying him. He looked up when he saw a flash of Meredith's hair storming out of the cafeteria.**

_Lexie did say singing right? Cristina is actually singing? This is just getting out of hand. I cannot deal with this. God damn Preston Burke and his stupid award. Stupid Chief for putting it up. Stupid Rose asking for a sex form in front of me. Yes bitch I know You are with my Mcdreamy. No need to rub it in. Now I have disgusting images of his tongue on her cheery little body. OK eww. My God no wonder I need therapy. He is all sexually satisfied while I am pathetically having fantasies about being sexually satisfied. Just freaking great. Now morgue to try sort my person out._

**Derek frowned deeply as he watched Meredith walk in the other direction. Rose asked for a date and tell form? She said she hadn't slept with anyone at the hospital and he certaintly hadn't slept with her yet. He had put Meredith and Addison on the form. Did he have to put Rose even though they were not sexually involved? He didn't think so. Why would she ask George for one in front of Meredith? Weird. He looked up when they other Grey walked out of the cafeteria.**

_He forgot? He forgot he had sex with me? How could he forget? I am very unforgettable. I am flexible and bendy and all the other things that make you a very unforgettable lover. How could he forget?_

**Derek frowned in disgust at Lexie's thoughts. He did not need to know how Meredith's sister is in bed. Lexie looked over at him.**

Oh great even Derek is repulsed by me. Yeah well screw them all. I am amazing in bed and I know it. Why is he still staring at me? What is wrong with the men today?

**Derek watched her walk away. He really needed to get Lexie's thoughts out of his head. It was just sick and wrong. He did not need to know the details of Meredith's little sisters sex life. He finished his paper work and headed to the OR to prepare for his surgery. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Slow down Meredith. Slow down. Don't look at the machine look at me" Derek sighed. Meredith and himself locked eyes and fell completely in sync with one another. Everything around them vanished. It was just them, Derek smiled at the only thought in Meredith's head now.**

_I love you._

**"Good well done" Derek managed. He smiled at her and got ready to close. They scrubbed out and walked out into the hall.**

**"That was amazing, we were totally in sync." Meredith beamed.**

**"Yeah" Derek nodded. They locked eyes once again until Meredith broke it and began asking about follow up procedures while still chanting "He's with Rose." The chant was annoying him now. "I can stay" He says suddenly. "We... I... We can stay together" He smiled. They were interrupted by Rose.**

**"How did it go?" Rose asked. **_I love you. Oh God he looks good after surgery. How lucky am I? _

**Derek frowned. "Yeah it went good, Dr Grey helped with one of the um... Needles" Derek smiled slightly.**

**"Right well I am just about to head home. So if you want to?" Rose asked. **_I am going to have sex with him tonight. Mark is so wrong he won't lose interest. He is crazy about me. He is, I know it. _

**Derek looked at Meredith then back at Rose. "I have to stay here tonight" Derek smiled. Somehow staying with Meredith was much more appealing then having sex with Rose. What had Mark got to do with it anyway?**

**"Oh right well bye" Rose said politely. **_Damn it._

_He is choosing me over his girlfriend. He wants to stay with me. I want him to stay with me but... He is not with me anymore. He is with Rose. He is happy with Rose. I can't make him happy._

**"Rose wait" Meredith called. "You should go" She sighed.**

**"I'll stay" Derek whispered a little too eagerly. "I'll stay if you want me to stay"**

_I want you to stay of course I do but I don't have the right. Not anymore._

**"No you go. I'll page you" Meredith sighed. Derek looked at her sadly before walking away. **

_Its for the best. I am doing it for his happiness. _**Derek heard her say to herself before he was too far away from her. **

**"I am glad the surgery went well" Rose smiled as they walked out of the hospital. **_We are going to have sex. I can't believe it. I will show Mark, he won't lose interest once we do. I know he won't. Just because he hangs out with that idiot doesn't mean Derek carries on like him. Once we have sex that will be it. We will be serious._

**Derek frowned. He stopped walking to stare at her with disbelief. "Actually Rose, I promise Mark I would help him out with something. Do you mind if we do this another time?" Derek asked as he was already inching away from her.**

**"Sure" **_What is the matter with him tonight?_

**"Great I'll see you" Derek nodded before quickly walking away from her. He had no idea where to go, so he decided to head for Joe's. Was she actually going to have sex with him to prove Mark wrong? What the hell was that all about?**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Derek walked back into Seattle Grace, he was looking for Meredith. Their patient died and she sounded devestated on the phone. He found her in the locker room crying. He sat down next to her and told her it would be OK. He also gave her a bottle of champagne and promised they would open it when they saved their first patient.**

**"Thank you" Meredith smiled sadly. **_Our victory dance._

**"We will open this" Derek promised. He sighed sadly before leaving her alone. As he was walking towards the elevator he heard the distinctive voice of Miranda Bailey. He looked down the hall and saw her pacing only she wasn't talking. Derek smiled and walked towards her.**

_I am an desirable woman. I can have any man I want. How dare he not give me a form. I am a woman, I have sex. I can have sex in an on call room like everybody else. I could have Mark Sloan if I wanted. That's not hard, he will take anything with a pulse. I would be able to have Shepherd if he wasn't too busy pretending to be attracted to that nurse all the while chasing Grey around the hospital like a love sick puppy._

**"I am not" Derek frowned. Bailey jumped and turned to face him.**

**"What did you say?" Bailey snapped.**

**"Nothing" Derek shook his head. "You OK Miranda?"**

**"I am not OK" Bailey snapped.**

**"I'll leave you to it" Derek smiled.**

**"Please do" Bailey nodded. Derek turned and began walking away but stopped and looked at her again.**

**"Hey Miranda?" **

**"Yeah"**

**"You are a very desirable woman" Derek smiled.**

_How did he?_

**"Do I need to have harassment charges against you Shepherd?" Bailey asked. Derek laughed.**

**"No. I am just making an observation" He smiled and waved to her. As He walked past the conference room where the Chief and Adele were meeting he saw Cristina walking towards it. Meredith's person. He always respected Cristina and admired how strong she had been since Burke's departure but her thoughts startled him.**

_They are calling me in here for my sex form. Like I need even more reminding of my God damn relationship with Preston Burke. I risked my career helping that man and he gets a Harper Avery? Where is the fairness in that? He didn't even mention my name. Its like he erased me. I have to live in his shadow and he gets to just pretend I never exsisted. Yeah real fair. Stupid Attendings in this stupid hospital screwing everyone up. Meredith's in therapy because of God damn Shepherd and I am hiding away in a morgue because of God damn Burke. Yeah it was really smart getting involved with our bosses. Our self absorbed, arrogant bosses. Right now I hate being a surgeon. Did I just say that? Ugh I need a heart surgery._

**Derek's heart went out to Cristina. She was struggling more than anyone knew. He wondered if Meredith knew but then again it was Meredith and Meredith knew everything about Cristina. It was a good but strange friendship. He stepped on to the elevator with Mark. He wondered if he would be like this forever. He hoped not, being inside someones head felt very wrong. Their thoughts were personal, he didn't want to invade them anymore.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Derek walked into Seattle Grace the next morning and smiled to himself when he realized everything was quiet and back to normal. He didn't know why it happened to him yesterday but he was glad it was over.**

_Its stupid I know but I wrote it, its done. No reason behind it at all, quite random actually. And in my happy place he doesn't have sex with the plant. That was disgusting I am so glad we didn't have to see it . Anyway 2 days and MerDer are back on so excited. Thanks for reading even if I did just waste 5 minutes from your life haha!!_


End file.
